Bringing Out The Smile In You
by CAML
Summary: Random, Fluffly Chryed one-shot, following on from the friday 28/09/12 episode :-) Christian puts a smile on an upset Syed's face, then the boys talk girlie films, onesies, and 2am snuggle sessions! WARNING: extreme cheesinessss :D :P


**Hey all :-)  
I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i know i should be updating Mismatched Couples! I'm working on it, promise :o Just a random piece of fluff that came to mind when i should've been sleeping last night! Hope you all like :-) love to all my chryedians out there, you guys are the best! **

**Devastated they're leaving :'( but, hey? as syed says - keep calm and carry on :) ****(((BIG HUGS))) to you all! ******

Set after Friday, 28th of Sept 2012 ep :) reviews are appreciated, as always :)

**No copyright infringement intended, characters belong to the BBC, Eastenders unfortunately!**

* * *

****Christian rolled over peacefully, gentle breaths and the odd incoherent mumble escaping his lips as he slung his arm out in the direction of where his sleeping fiancé usually laid beside him. His arm landed with a slight thud onto the cold, vacant space that was usually taken by a peaceful Syed, and so he shuffled his duvet-wrapped body further along, his conscience telling him he must be further away from his other half than usual. Puzzled when his arm still failed to feel the contact of skin on skin, Christian splayed his fingers out, before brushing his arm across the space.

'Nope.' He thought, wonders of where his fiancé was homing in on him. 'Nothing…where the hell is he?'

Mustering up enough energy to pull himself into a rather slouched sitting position, Christian prised his eyes open, rubbing them with a rather rough approach. He waited till they adjusted to the darkness filling each and every part of the bedroom, before noticing what he'd earlier felt; a vacant space in their double bed, the mattress delving in slightly, giving signs that a body had been there not long before.

'He must have gone for a drink or something.'

The commentary in Christian's head spoke, in some ways assuring Christian to just lie down and go back to sleep. But, no matter how much he'd love to have just laid back down and drifted back into the peaceful slumber he'd previously experienced, something in his heart and his gut repelled to the idea, his love and care for Syed overpowering everything else, as per usual.

''I better go check if he's alright.'' he muttered to himself, pulling a dressing gown on as he headed towards their living area. Noticing a silhouette huddled on their sofa, he rolled his eyes, presuming Syed's lazy self had sat down and couldn't be bothered to return to bed.

''Sy, It's about 2am, what are yo-?'' As he flicked the light-switch to claim a better look of what Syed was doing, Christian came to the horrifying observation of the erratic shakes his fiancé's body was making. Responding to the light, Syed glanced up, his body remaining hunched; eyes puffy and red, droplets of tears falling gently off the edge of the heart-broken expression etched upon his face.

Christian felt his heart sink at the sight of Syed staring back at him, helpless-looking. The clockworks in his mind began to go crazy, wonders of what to say sparking throughout his thoughts. In the end, all that came out was a mere whisper of 'hey', but Christian knew that it was enough for Syed to know that the approach to come was going to be nothing but that of gentle and understanding.

A look of concern masking his usually content expression, Christian edged forward slowly and perched himself on the end of their sofa. He held out a nervous hand, unsure of what Syed's reaction would be, and awaited him to take it willingly.

Despite first-off hesitation, Syed clasped his hand in the other mans, watching as Christian, with intent love and care, enclosed his fingers gently around it. Giving all control to his fiance, Syed made his best attempt to silence his sobs, as Christian lifted both their hands to Syed's cheek and gently wiped away a falling tear.

''My beautiful boy.''

Christian shuffled along towards him, pulling Syed into a tight embrace. Leaving a soft, lingering kiss on his wayward hair, he began to sway gently from side to side, giving Syed a reassurance that nobody else in the world ever could.

For a while, they remained like that - the two of them in their own perfect little bubble, all the troubles from the outside world being ushered away. Despite the fact that one of them was clearly hurting, the sheer adoration they had for each other over shadowed everything in that moment, and Christian felt Syed's nails push into him, almost as if he was clinging on for dear life and never wanting to let go.

Eventually, Christian decided to speak. He wasn't going to force anything out of Syed, no way. If he wanted to talk about it, fine; if he didn't, also fine. All that mattered to Christian was Syed knowing that no matter how deep the shit was that he'd got himself into, at the end of the day, Christian would be there to help dig him out as best he could. And, even if his efforts didn't achieve the end of the problems, they'd find some way to get through it together.

''What's wrong, baby?''

The words could be barely heard as he whispered them softly into Syed's ear, and as Christian received no response, only another stifled sob in the crook of his neck, he questioned as to whether even his fiancé could hear them.

''Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I didn't mean to accuse you of being unhappy, I know you're under a lot of pressure with bringing the business back on top, I shouldn't ha-''

''No, it's not that…it's not you.'' Trembles in his broken voice, Syed interrupted Christian, who exhaled a sigh of relief at the fact that he wasn't the reason for his fiancé being up at stupid o'clock, crying his heart out.

''Then what is it, Sy?''

''I…I don't wanna talk about it.''

''And that's completely fine.''

Despite the fact that Christian was in some ways desperate to know and help, if Syed didn't want to discuss it, then they wouldn't discuss it.

''It's not fine though, is it? I'm a complete fucking disappointment.'' Syed wiped his nose with the back of his arm, spitting out his words, the sheer anger at himself being stated loud and clear.

''Hey,'' Christian began to carress Syed's back reassuringly. ''Look, Sy, you're many things, but a disappointment is most definitely not one of them. You've got a beautiful daughter, you're being the kindest brother in the world by helping Tam with the business, after years of perseverance you've finally been accepted by your mum and dad, and as if that wasn't enough, you're making me the happiest man on the planet, not by marrying me, but just by being the one that I wake up next to every single day.''

Christian shifted and pulled Syed onto his lap, embracing him in a reverse cuddle, before continuing the rest of his words into the crook of his fiancé's neck.

''You don't even have the slightest idea how much I love you, Syed, you really don't. You might be a pain in the backside sometimes, but I promise you there isn't a night goes by where I don't lie awake and thank God, if there is a God, for giving you to me. So, I believe that makes you anything but a disappointment, doesn't it? Hey?''

Twisting his face around so he could see Syed, Christian cupped his chin with his finger and thumb, and noticed yet another tear rolling down the other man's cheek, but one positive – he was smiling. Even if it was just a slight smile through all the pain he was feeling, he was looking a little more content than he had done 10 minutes ago.

''You're such a cheesy sod, do you know that?'' Syed mumbled, a tiny giggle escaping his lips.

It felt like a weight had been lifted from Christian's heavy heart. No, they hadn't talked about it, but it wasn't exactly a necessity right now. Syed would discuss why he was feeling the way he did when he was ready, and at any point that he made that decision, Christian would be ready to listen. As long as Syed was happy with not talking for now, then so was Christian. Because at the end of the day, Syed's happiness meant more to him than his own ever did.

''I know! And to think you're gonna have to put up with it for the rest of your life…I pity you!''

''Oh, the despair.'' Syed exaggerated a horrified expression, bringing a palm to his tear-ridden face. ''I might have to make a run for it on the wedding day, I don't think I can cope with sappy exclamations of love like that every night before bed.'' He spoke between sniffles.

''Don't you even dare!'' Christian demanded, pushing Syed off his lap and leaning over him in a possessive manner. ''I'd only hunt you down and kidnap you!''

''Oh yeah?''

''Yeah!''

Christian captured Syed's lips in a sensual kiss, revelling in the taste that he wondered if he'd ever tire from. Teeth nibbled at lips and tongues explored mouths before Christian pulled away from a reluctant Syed, pressing tiny kisses all over his face, wiping his face dry of sorrow and tears in his own intimate and special way, and he felt the corner of his lover's lips lift into a smile. He collapsed down onto the sofa and Syed followed, clambering on top of him. He hooked a leg over Christian and wrapped his arms around him, his head pressed against his fiancé's chest, listening to the gentle thrumming of his heartbeat.

Christian placed a protective hand on Syed's hair, stroking and playing with it lovingly. The two men lay in a comfortable silence, Syed revelling in the safety of Christian's arms around him.

''You know what I think?'' Christian spoke, interrupting the moment.

''What?''

''I think you should go and pull on that union jack onesie I just bought you, and we can snuggle up and watch a film.'' He suggested, his hand coming to a halt in Syed's hair.

''I'm not wearing that, I've told you, it's like a giant baby grow!'' Syed spoke adamantly, protesting against the offending piece of clothing.

''That's the point, Sy, you'll look beyond adorable!''

''Maybe so, but what's my end of the bargain? Running around in that giant pyjama suit thingy looking like a complete twat?!''

''You will not!'' Christian chuckled, propping himself up with his elbow so Syed could roll off him and sit properly. ''Aw, go on, please Sy, it'd make my night. Everyone's wearing them at the moment!''

''Not people my age!''

''Yeah, well they will once they see how amazing you look in one!''

''And when are they gonna see me in one, hm?''

Christian's joking expression fell to serious.

''Well, I was thinking we could get matching ones for out stag do…''

A frown appeared on Syed's face, his furrowed brow and gaping mouth giving signals that he really wasn't keen on the idea.

''You are joking right?''

''Nope.''

''Christian, if you think I'm gonna go out publicly wearing one of them, then you have got another thing coming!''

''But I've bought us slippers to match and everything…''

Raising a hand, Syed punched his lover in the arm with more force than intended, causing Christian's act to cave.

''Alright, calm down, I'm joking…I'm joking!'' he admitted, stroking his arm in the way a toddler would if he/she had been hurt.

''I knew you were.''

''Yeah…I've got us matching drag outfits instead!'' Christian smirked, encouraging Syed to throw another punch, only on the other arm this time.

''Just stop it, alright, I can't cope with these images in my head!'' Syed huffed, a giggle threatening to expose the pretence of his angry persona.

Christian raised his hands in mock surrender, apologizing for his teasing.

''Go put the onesie on now, and I will let you wear whatever appropriate clothing you like on our stag do.'' Christian compromised.

''No, no, no! I'm not gonna change my mind!''

''Oh, go on, I've bought you it, you may as well!''

''You can take it back to the shop, 'cause I'm not wearing it!''

''Please, Sy?''

''NO!''

Eyes widening into a saddened form and lips pressing together, Christian pulled his greatest 'let down' expression, something that always softened Syed in their pettiest of arguments.

''Christian don't even…Chr-Christian stop it, now! Christian, you're just…oh fine! I'm going, I'm going! I'll put the god damn onesie on, alright, but for five minutes and five minutes only!''

''But I thought we were gonna watch a film?'' Christian continued his saddened expression; it had worked just then, so it should still work now.

''Shouldn't we be getting some sleep?''

''Well you tried sleep before, and look what happened. You know Sy, it's when you're laid in bed that you get yourself all worked up…it gives you time to overthink, and when you overthink, you get upset. That's why I try my best to keep you occupied at all times!''

Both men grinned, Syed shaking his head at his partner's excuses for his insatiability.

''Besides, it's my thing to go do stuff that I shouldn't be doing! Example – I shouldn't have been fucking you senseless every day whilst you were married to a woman, but I did, and look where we are now!''

Despite Syed rolling his eyes at first, Christian watched as he broke out into giggles, both of them knowing that what he was saying was all very much true.

''So, you go get that onesie on, and I'll pick us out a film. What should we have, _Titanic_?''

''Oh god, no! Do you want me crying again?!''

''At least we can cry together! Oh come on, don't tell me you're turning down a bit of Leonardo Di Caprio?''

''On this rare occasion, yes! I want something more uplifting, like…erm…_'She's The Man'_ !''

''Syed, you are such a girl!'' Christian rolled his eyes mockingly. ''Fine, _She's The Man _it is then! But, only because I'm making you wear the onesie…and, because I don't mind watching Channing Tatum for an hour and a half.''

Grinning, Syed waltzed towards the bedroom, but just as he was about to leave, he turned on his heels, all previous joking elapsing from his voice. He glanced for a few seconds at Christian, who was on his hands and knees scrambling around in the cupboard for the chosen DVD.

''Thank-you.''

Christian continued to faff on, although Syed noticed his smile faltering into a confused look.

''What for?''

''For everything.'' He'd grabbed Christian's full attention now. ''For just…being there. You have this way of just making me focus on everything positive, even when I'm in pessimistic moods. You're just…''

''the cheesy one?'' Christian raised a questioning eyebrow.

''Ha! Not so much anymore I guess.'' Syed's chuckle suppressed itself, all seriousness falling back into place. ''No seriously, you're amazing, Clarkey. God knows what I'd do without you.''

Christian was walking towards Syed now, the most sincere and loved-up grin plastered across his face. He grabbed Syed's hand, before lifting both of their hands into the air and twisting them so their fingers were entwined.

''Likewise.'' He smiled, not being able to break the contact with his fiancé's eyes even if he'd wanted to. ''Now you, stop putting it off and go get that onesie on!''

Syed sighed exaggeratedly. ''Fine! Honestly, you owe me for this! ''

Christian leant in and grabbed Syed's neck with the back of his hands, kissing him gently, yet passionately, if that made any sense to anyone but them. He nibbled Syed's bottom lip, mumbling into his mouth as he did so.

''You're gonna look fucking _adorable_.''

''Yeah, something like that…'' Syed laughed, rolling his eyes as he did so, before slouching off into their bedroom to get ''dressed'' for their snuggle night…or morning, he wasn't sure which, as it was such a ridiculous time.

As the other man walked away from him, Christian couldn't help but keep his eyes fixated on him until he'd fully left the room, almost as if he wanted to make sure Syed wasn't going anywhere apart from where he was meant to be. And deep down, Christian was fully aware that he wasn't.

No matter how many moods and pathetic rows that they both went through, at the end, they always came out stronger. It was like a magnetic force; their own personal issues and insecurities could make them push each other away as much as they wanted, but this strength within them just brought them back together, and honestly? Christian couldn't be happier. He sometimes sat down and just thought to himself that if he'd known love was going to feel this good, he would've tried it all that time ago. But then again, what is there to try? It's not as if he went out looking for Syed, was it? As cheesy as it sounded, they found each other. And honestly, he wouldn't even want to have ''tried'' it with anyone else. Because Syed was the core to his happiness. Not anybody else who he could've ever possibly fallen in love with. Just Syed. And yes, there were problems still left unresolved, things they needed to discuss, like why Syed was crying, for example. But that would come within time. And they had all the time in the world. They had the rest of their married lives together.

As his thoughts drifted to the 16th of October, Christian grinned involuntarily, before returning to his previous task of digging out Syed's choice of DVD, laughing to himself as he overheard the mumbles and groans coming from the bedroom.

''Christian, I look like a twat!''

''I'm sure you don't babe, come on!''

''Look, just promise me one thing?''

''Anything.''

''Promise me you love me no matter how ridiculous I look in this stupid thing.''

Christian chuckled. ''I'm sure you'll look awesome.''

''I don't, I swear I don't…just promise!''

''Syed?''

''Yeah?''

''I promise, babe.''

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that :-) Review if you wanna :P **


End file.
